halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest/Season 2/Body Count
Although the second season of Survival of the Fittest was never completed, plenty of people still died. Here's the complete list of participating characters, including both the survivors and the dead. Demakhis *Dyr 'Jar Refos **Status: Dead **Location: Stabbed and killed by Ameigh Broley *ATHENIAN-000 **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot in head by Simon-G294 *SPARTAN-064 **Status: Alive **Location: Resting with SPARTAN-G214 in the desert *Blukuto **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot by SPARTAN-C007 *Schwarz-Rückseite **Status: Dead **Cause: Killed by Joshua-G024 *Iota Seven **Status: Dead **Cause: Killed by Nogard *Annen **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Iota Thirteen **Status: Dead **Cause: Killed by Nogard *ATHENIAN-002 **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown Lordofmonsterisland *Nogard **Status: Alive, slightly wounded **Location: Ambushing a group of SPARTANs on the side of the mountain *Ameigh Broley **Status: Alive **Location: Retreating in the desert with Wyrda 'Vadum and Yen 'Vadum *Edwin Davis **Status: Alive **Location: In the forest with James Davis, Samuel Albert Davis, and James-K012 *James Davis **Status: Alive **Location: In the forest with Edwin Davis, Samuel Albert Davis, and James-K012 *Samuel Albert Davis **Status: Alive **Location: In the forest with James-K012, James Davis, and Edwin Davis *James Edwin Davis **Status: Wounded but alive **Location: In the forest with Edwin Davis, James Davis, and Samuel Albert Davis *Keilus **Status: Dead **Location: Shot in the back by Mark Rakken *Jemsal 'Emvadson **Status: Dead **Location: Killed by SPARTANs G214 and G024 *Calanis Baladot **Status: Dead **Location: Crushed by Nogard *Draekus Damon **Status: Alive, has undergone metamorphoses **Location: Racing toward Nogard's position on the mountain MasterGreen999 *Dundoon **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot by SPARTAN-C007 *SPARTAN Anomoly "X" **Status: Dead **Cause: Crushed by boulders in landslide *Gargantuanus **Status: Dead **Location: Decapitated by Keilus *SPARTAN-007 **Status: Dead **Location: Burnt to a crisp by ATHENIAN-000 *Ssfa 'Jcoree **Status: Dead **Location: Shot repeatedly by SPARTAN-064 *Wyrda 'Vadum **Status: Alive **Location: Retreating in the desert with Ameigh Broley and Yen 'Vadum *Yen 'Vadum **Status: Badly wounded but alive **Location: Retreating in the desert with Wyrda 'Vadum and Ameigh Broley *Jeremy Patterson **Status: Dead **Location: Gunned down by Novus Just Another Grunt *Aaron Davids **Status: Dead **Cause: Killed by Joshua McCallan and Irv Cogdill *Angon Elzda **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Crassus Liberi **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Judas Rimmer **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Jugan Nautrix **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot through head by Novus *Lokstok **Status: Alive, heavily wounded **Location: In the city, being tended to by Novus *Marius **Status: Dead **Location: Blown apart by the self-destruction of SPARTAN-110's armor *Rasputin Volveneuk **Status: Alive **Location: Somewhere in the city *SPARTAN-C133 **Status: Dead **Cause: Blown in half by Wyrda 'Vadums Needler *Zombie Jesus **Status: Dead **Location: Shot to pieces by SPARTANs G214 and G024 Eaite 'Oodat *Eaite'Oodatee **Status: Alive **Location: In forest, leaving the area of Stye 'Ahsudee, Fallaf, William Gorman and Jon Harper's deaths *Grutto **Status: Dead **Location: Killed by William Gorman *Stye 'Ahsudee **Status: Dead **Location: Shot by William Gorman *Icsa 'Fniasee **Status: Dead **Location: Head blown off by SPARTAN-G002 *16807 Rampant Gear **Status: Dead **Location: Destroyed by Venator *Spartan-110 **Status: Dead **Location: Head crushed by Marius *Allison **Status: Dead **Location: Destroyed by the explosion of SPARTAN-110's armor *Iso'Vadun **Status: Dead **Location: Sniped by Phynn Garland Chiafriend12 *Doak 'Onoree **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Ftch 'Ynoiee **Status: Unknown **Location: MIA as a result of a skirmish in the desert *Phynn Garland **Status: Dead **Location: Decapitated by Wyrda 'Vadum *SPARTAN-037 **Status: Alive **Location: With Jared's group on the mountain Actene *Simon-G294 **Status: Alive **Location: With Jared's group on the side of the mountain *Agent 2994 **Status:Dead **Location: Killed by SPARTAN-083's Needlers Spartan-091 *SPARTAN-091 **Status: Alive **Location: Leading a group of SPARTANs on the side of the mountain The Parkster *Novus **Status: Alive **Location: Tending to Lokstok's wounds in the city *SPARTAN-G002 **Status: Dead **Location: Shot by Ameigh Broley *SPARTAN-C007 **Status: Dead **Location: Severely wounded and left to bleed to death by Lokstok *SPARTAN-C044 **Status: Dead **Location: Stabbed to death by Lokstok *SPARTAN-C117 **Status: Dead **Location: Crushed by a construction crane under the control of Venator Chimeraman2 *Jente_'Trohim **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-G214 **Status: Alive **Location: Resting in the desert with SPARTAN-064 *Iyashii **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown IceBite H1 and IceBite *Gutak 'Cyandenee **Status: Dead **Location: Shot in the head by Mary Lynn *Jetru 'Refumee **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot by Joshua-G024 and Wisp-G214 *Fallaf **Status: Dead **Location: Killed by Jeffrey-110 Delta-269 *Nathan Vatz **Status: Dead **Location: Shot by Wyrda 'Vadum *Ikor 'Arcuum **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-109 **Status: Alive **Location: With Jared's group on the side of the mountain *Jacob Stavros **Status: Dead **Location: Crashed into the side of the mountain while evading Nogard *SPARTAN-G156 **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Marc Rakken **Status: Dead **Location: Gunned down by Keilus and Novus *William Gorman **Status: Dead **Cause: Decapitated by Eaite 'Oodat SPARTAN-089 *SPARTAN-089G **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-078G **Status: Dead **Cause: Buried alive in landslide *Irv Cogdill **Status: Alive **Location: In desert with Joshua McCallan *SPARTAN-031G **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Rysp' Arculee **Status: Dead **Location: Decapitated by Rasputin Volveneuk ODST Joshie *Joshua McCallan **Status: Alive **Location: In desert with Irv Cogdill and Mary Linn *Mary Lynn **Status: Alive **Location: In desert with Joshua McCallan and Irv Cogdill *SPARTAN-G024 **Status: Dead **Location: Impaled on Ameigh Broley's sword *SPARTAN-024 **Status: Alive **Location: With Jared's group on the mountain Jaws *SPARTAN-083 **Status: Alive, slightly wounded **Location: With Jared's group on the side of the mountain *Beth Hedges **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot in head by SPARTAN Anomaly "X" *Venator **Status: Dead **Location: Destroyed by 16807 Rampant Gear *Jon Harper **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot in head by Eaite 'Oodat